


Away From The Noise

by youregonnabefine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Coping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youregonnabefine/pseuds/youregonnabefine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision finds Wanda hiding on the floor of her closet. He does what he can to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From The Noise

In the darkness, Wanda tucked her knees to her chest. Thank god for walk-in-closets. The tiny dark room lined with soft clothing - perfect for leaning against as she huddled on the floor - had become her only safe place in all of Wakanda. When the world outside got too noisy - like it had tonight, with the buzzing darkness and all of the intrusive memories it had brought - Wanda would find herself taking refuge on the soft carpet of the closet floor, shutting the door tightly behind her so that nothing could follow.

The pitch black of the closet was infinite. She could spin her own world out of the dark. Her own quiet world.

Vision was concerned. He'd been so careful to respectfuly enter Wanda's room, expecting to see her curled up in her bed with her pillow over her head to drown out the world. He'd found her this way a few times at Stark Tower after particularly difficult days. But tonight, it seemed she was not in her room at all. He frowned, moving to sit on her bed, smoothing the blankets beside him. Closing his eyes, he chose to concentrate on the room, try to decipher what he could to calm his worries. 

A sound. Something soft and barely audible. Breathing, uneven. Vision located its source and sighed. Silently, he approached the closet door.

Wanda looked up, making eye contact, unable to express her shock. Vision was standing in front of her, glowing just the slightest red hue to provide some light. "I'm sorry, I know you prefer that I use doors, but I thought this might somehow be less intrusive."

Wanda nodded. Vision hadn't brought any of the noise into her space. Even his soft light was calming. 

"Can you speak?"

Wanda had to consider this. Eventually, she nodded.

"Are you okay?"

Wanda shook her head.

"What can I do?"

"Stay," she managed. 

Vision seemed to hum. "Of course Wanda."

Wanda watched as he lowered himelf to the floor right next to her. Now this close, she was sure he could see her tear streaked cheeks and the small tremor in her hands. She could not meet his eyes.

"Come here, precious." Vision reached a gentle hand to Wanda's shoulder, and she allowed her body to adjust with his touch until she was leaning back against his chest. 

They said nothing. Vision stroked her hair, and Wanda tried to match his breathing. 

"You're safe, precious." Wanda had been drifting off to sleep. She smiled at these words. 

"Would you prefer your bed?" suggested Vision.

Wanda nodded against his chest. "Please." 

After waking in the morning, the latest memory she can find is of floating with Vision as he carried her to bed.


End file.
